


Gently

by Deerdryad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Banter, F/M, Laxana Love Fest, Smut, more funny Laxus nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdryad/pseuds/Deerdryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aye-aye Lightningcrotch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

She felt worshiped. It was the only way to describe this feeling, what he was doing. All day he had been oddly careful with her- almost soft- but this went beyond being careful, this was pure adoration. Normally they were sort of rough when they fucked, it was just how they always ended up, however tonight he was reverent.

She turned her head so that her cheek rested against her folded arms, and looked at him as best she could from the corner of her left eye. He was braced above her, eyes closed, sweaty and tense as he moved in and out of her. As she watched him, he leaned all his weight onto his right arm so he could reach underneath her to tease her clit with his left.

The effect was instantaneous; she moaned, closing her eyes, spreading her knees just a bit wider, pressing her hips slightly farther back against his, arching her neck. Already hypersensitive from the first three orgasms he had guided her through, his fingers on her clit felt nothing short of amazing at that moment. In return, she contracted her abdominal muscles, squeezing down on his length.

He grunted, sucking in a quick breath, and Cana grinned, eyes still closed. Her grin settled into something softer though, as he pressed a close-mouthed kiss to the nape of her neck.

His thrusts, long and slow, sped up slightly, as he rubbed her clit with a bit more pressure and infused his touch with a bit of static. A few moments more had her tensing as euphoria rushed through her, clamping down hard on his shaft as she orgasmed.

He thrusted a few more times before finding his own release, groaning and curving his body over hers so he could press his forehead to her shoulder.

She gave him a few minutes like that, letting him gain back his equilibrium as he pressed light kisses to her shoulder, before she shifted sideways and let him spoon her.

"You could give a girl a big head, treating her like this Dreyar."

"You already have a big head, I'm just giving you a reason for one" he murmured.

Cana snorted. "My hero. You wanna tell me what that was really about?" she said, turning to look at him.

Laxus opened one eye to stare balefully at her. "You have no idea what toda-" he glanced at the clock over her head and corrected himself "yesterday was, do you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, rolling over completely. "I know it wasn't our anniversary, because that was the day before yesterday."

His answering grin was smug. "It was the anniversary of our first time together."

She stared at him for a second, before bursting into laughter and trying to smother her giggles into his shoulder. He looked down at her, unimpressed, before smirking and sliding his thigh in between her legs, fitting it snugly against her crotch.

It was her turn to suck in a sharp breath, still overly sensitive from his earlier attentions.

She glared at him for a second before groaning and wrapping her arms around him and burying her nose against his collarbone. "You win this round Thunderbutt, but I still think you're a perverted sap."

His smirk widened as he closed his eyes as well, pressing his lips to her hair. "Sleep Cana."

"Aye Aye Lightningcrotch."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut. Tell me what you think. I guess?


End file.
